one_piece_ocsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Conny Hon
Conny ist Mitglied der Daydream Piratenbande und Unter-Kapitän der Visual Keis. Sie ist für diese verantwortlich, jedoch bereitet sie ihnen meist Kopfzerbrechen. Erscheinung Conny fällt durch ihre bunte Erscheinung schnell auf. Conny hat schulterlange Haare, die sie jeden Tag so stylt, wie es ihr gerade passt. Ihre Haare färbt sie regelmäßig, um immer wieder anders auszusehen. Meist hat sie eine bis vier Haarklammern im Haar. Sie hat große, unschuldige, lila Augen und ein Stupsnäschen. Unter der rechten Seite der Unterlippe hat sie ein Piercing in der Form einer Kugel. Sie trägt viel Kajal und an ihrer Schulter hat sie sich "VK" tatoowieren lassen. Ihre Klamotten sind immer bunt und auffallend. Sie wechselt auch mehrmals täglich ihre Klamotten, wenn ihr danach ist. Das einzigen markanten Merkmale an ihren Klamotten sind, das sie immer Ringelstrümpfe und einen roten Rucksack trägt, der mit Buttons geradeso zugekleistert ist. Sie trägt stehts Chuck mit sich rum. Sie hat einen kleinen, zierlichen Körper und ist sehr gelenkig. Persönlichkeit Conny ist stets laut und gut drauf. Sie hat vor nichts Angst und zeigt mehr Interesse an gefährlichen Dingen, als Furcht. Sie ist äußerst naiv und glaubt alles was man ihr sagt. Sie hat einen imensen Bewegungsdrang und klettert für ihr Leben gerne. In den meisten Situationen hat sie meist mehr Glück als Verstand. Sie ist sehr gesprächig und sucht immer nach Aufmerksamkeit. In Kämpfen ist sie allerdings eher ruhig und überlässt Chuck das Sprechen. Wenn sie nicht das bekommt, was sie will fängt Conny bitterlich an zu weinen. Sie hat keinerlei Schamgefühl und zieht sich auch vor Jungs um. Sie hasst es zu baden, oder zu duschen und traut sich nur mit Owen oder Lard ins Bad. Conny ist äußerst verfressen und verschlingt für ihren kleinen Körper unglaubliche Mengen. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Durch den Verzehr der Lebens-Frucht kann sie toten Objekten Leben einhauchen. Diese bekommen Gliedmaßen und die Fähigkeit des logischen Denkens. Jeder Gegenstand entwickelt seine eigene Persönlichkeit, an die selbst Conny nichts ändern kann. So kann es auch sein, das manche Objekte nicht so wollen, wie sie will, oder sich sogar mit ihrem Gegner verbünden. Doch meist lieben die Objekte sie. Conny kann nur Dingen Leben einhauchen, die höchstens so groß, oder so schwer sind wie sie selbst. Jedoch kann sie Dinge beleben die größer sind als sie, dafür aber mindestens halb so schwer wie sie sind. Andersrum genauso. Lebensmittel, Pflanzen und tote Lebewesen kann sie nicht beleben. Auch nicht Elemente und andere Naturereignisse. Alice kämpft gerne mit Connie zusammen, da ihre Teufelsfrüchte sich zusammen verstärkern. Durch Connie können Dinge zu Lebewesen werden und durch Alice können diese dann auch mutieren. Conny beherrscht ein schwaches Haki, mit dem sie Tiere bändigen kann. Allerdings ist sie sich der Fähigkeit nicht bewusst und denkt immer das die Tiere sie zu niedlich zum fressen finden. Chuck wird nicht mit Hife ihrer Teufelskräfte gesteuert. Er ist ein eigenes Lebewesen. Vergangenheit Conny lebte eine glückliche Kindheit in KioTo, eine Insel im East Blue. Sie liebt Abenteuer und die Geschichten, die "Animes" genannt werden über alles. Sie wollte ihr eigenes Abenteuer beginnen und die Heldin ihrer eigenen Geschichte werden. Auf KioTo lebt eine Prinzessin, die Conny zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich Conny sehr auffällig kleidet und ihre Frisuren immer wieder änderte, sahen beide aus wie Zwillinge. Der König der Insel, Oda, war schwer in Sorge. Er bekamm einen Drohbrief von Don Creek, der Pate von East Blue. Dieser wollte die Prinzessin haben, um sie als Gemahlin zu nehmen. König Oda war verzweifelt in seiner Lage, denn selbst die Marine war machtlos gegen Creek's Übermacht. Oda entschied sich Conny wegzugeben, damit seine Tochter in Sicherheit ist. Conny hörte gar nicht richtig zu und schrie sofort vor Begeisterung auf. So könnte nun endlich ihr Abenteuer beginnen, von dem sie so lange geträumt hat. Creek viel auf die Scharade rein und nahm die falsche Prinzessin mit. Dies war der Beginn von Connies merkwürdiger Abenteuerreise. Connys Abenteuer auf der Armada des Paten Creek war etwas verwirrt, da er damit rechnete, das die "Prinzessin" überängstlich reagieren würde. Doch diese war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und schaffte den Paten allerlei Unordnung. Creek erzählte seinen Männern, das er eine Reise zur Grandline plant. Zwar waren seine Leute nicht sehr beeindruckt von der Idee... Jedoch wäre jeder Wiederstand zwecklos gewesen. Die Armada hatte Glück, das die Reise zur Grandline mit schönem Wetter gesegnet wurde. Jedoch zerschellten einige Schiffe bereits an Rivers Mountain. Schlussendlich hatte Creek ein gutes Fünftel seiner Leute verloren, jedoch war der Rest sicher an der Grandline angekommen. 7 Tage sind bereits vergangen und Conny wurde es zu langweilig auf dem großen Flaggenschiff. Zwar freundete sie sich schnell mit Gin an, aber sie hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf die Männerbande. In der Nähe von Little Garden bebte auf einmal die See und einige Schiffe von Don Creek wurden zerstört. Durch die Erschütterung viel Conny von Bord und landete auf den Schoß eines mysteriösen Mannes, der sich Falkenauge nannte. Dieser schaute sie unbeeindruckt an und zerschlug nocheinmal einige Schiffe. Conny war schwer begeistert von dem Fremden und fragte ob sie mit ihm reisen könnte. Der Samurai der Meere schwieg und zerschlug diesmal Creeks Flaggenschiff. Creek und seine Armee versuchten zu fliehen und Falkenauge meinte, das er keine Zeit hätte mit kleinen Mädchen zu spielen. Er setzte sie auf Little Garden ab und verfolgte weiter Creek und seine Männer. Dies war Connys erstes Abenteuer auf der Armada des Paten. Connys Abenteuer auf der Insel der Riesen Sie lief ziellos, aber guter Dinge durch den Dschungel. Als sie plötzlich von einem Säbelzahntiger angegriffen wurde, setzte das junge Mädchen unbewusst Haki ein und bändigte den Fleischfresser. Sie hatte ein kuschliges, neues Reittier und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Schiff. Als der Vulkan auf Little Garden losging bebte auf einmal die Erde und eine riesige Gestalt nährte sich dem Mädchen und dem Säbelzahntiger. Es war der Riese Woogey, der von dem kleinen Besuch recht überrascht war. Conny wollte sich mit ihm unterhalten, jedoch wollte der Riese zu seinem Kampf. Er nahm das Mädchen und das Tier mit und lief mit ihnen zum Kampffeld. Dorte wartete schon ungeduldig ein anderer Riese namens Boogey. Auch er war von dem kleinen Menschen beeindruckt, jedoch musste dies warten. Woogey setzte das Mädchen und den Säbelzahntiger ab und beide Riesen fochten einen ebenwürdigen, fairen Kampf aus. Der Säbelzahntiger ist vor Angst gefüchtet, jedoch war Conny total beeindruckt von ihnen. Nach dem Kampf aßen alle drei gemeinsam und die Riesen erzählten dem Zwerg von Elban. Conny hatte sich Elban als neues Ziel ausgesucht, um dort ihr Abenteuer fortzusetzen. Boogey erzählte ihr von einem Schiff, welches aus Wachs besteht und das sie sich das nehmen könnte. Conny lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen und lief zu dem Schiff. Sie stieg ein und fuhr aufs offene Meer. Die zwei Riesen bemerkten zu spät das sie keinen Log-Port hatte und rannten so schnell sie konnten zu ihr um ihr einen zu geben. Jedoch brach der Vulkan ein zweites mal aus und die beiden fingen wieder an zu kämpfen. Dies war Connys zweites Abenteuer auf der Insel der Riesen. Connys Abenteuer auf der eisigen Insel Wie immer lies sich Conny einfach ziellos treiben. Sie war noch frohen Mutes, wenn ihr Hunger nicht wäre. Zufällig kam ihr eine Piratenbande entgegen. Sie schlich sich auf das Schiff und schlug den Koch dort K.O. Anschließend fraß sie ganz alleine den ganzen Proviant auf und wollte gleich wieder zurück auf ihr Wachs-Schiff. Mit einem "Was dauert das hier so lange!? Ich habe Hunger!" brach ein fetter Pirat die Tür der Küche auf. Das Mädchen und der Dicke schauen sich eine Zeit lang erschrocken an. Dann wendet sich der Blick des fülligen Piraten auf den K.O. geschlagenen Koch, das verputzte Proviant und dann auf die Essensreste in Coonies Gesicht. Wütend griff Wapol, wie er sich nannte, das Mädchen an, welche versuchte zu fliehen. Auch Chess, Marimo und der Rest seiner Bande griffen nun Conny an. Wie ein Äffchen entkamm sie allen Angriffen, zog Chess die Kapuze vor die Augen, tritt Marimo unter die Gürtelline, klaute sich seinen Lock-Port und nahm schließlich Wapol als Geißel mit einer Waffe von den Piraten. Sie nahm sich ein Boot der Bande und fliehte mit Wapol zusammen. Als das Schiff weit genug entfernt war, nahm sie sich Wapols Pelz und kickte ihn anschließend ins Meer. Chess und Marimo sprangen beide ins Wasser, um den König zu retten, während Conny davon düste. Sie landete schlussendlich auf Drumm und wurde von den Bürgern erst als Feind gehalten, wegen dem Pelz von Wapol. Sie erzählte Dalton ihre Geschichte, worauf dieser so laut lachen musste, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wurden von den Bürgern herzlich willkommen geheißt und machte sich dort eine schöne Zeit. Eines Tages kamm ein verzweifeltes Rentier in das Dorf und suchte nach Hilfe. Es meinte das Dr. Kuleha krank sei und er einfach nicht weiß wie er sie heilen könnte. Conny hörte sich die Symptome an, die Chopper beschrieb und erinnerte sich an einen ihrer Animes, indem auch so etwas ähnliches passiert ist. Sie behauptet einfach, das sie Kuleha retten kann und Chopper glaubte ihr das auch noch. Das Rentier nahm das Mädchen auf seinen Rücken und lief mit ihr zum Schloß. Als Conny die ganzen Untensilien sah, war ihr dann doch etwas mulmig. Aber aufgeben kam für sie nicht in Frage und haute alles mögliche in einem Topf. Eine riesige Explosion war das Resultat und in dem Topf schwamm eine merkwürdige glitzernde Brühe. Die verkohlten Chopper und Conny waren sich sicher, das dies die Medizin wäre. Und dem war auch so! Kuleha wurde davon gesund... Und als Dank jagte sie Conny und Chopper vom Schloß runter. Chopper bedankte sich dennoch herzlich bei Conny und brachte sie noch zurück ins Dorf. Chopper ging wieder zurück und Dalton erzählte dem Mädchen, das ein merkwürdiger Fremder auf Drumm wäre, der während des Essens immer einschläft. Er könnte ihr helfen zur nächsten Insel zu kommen. Conny war das eigentlich egal... Sie wollte nur einen Menschen sehen, der während des Essens einschläft. In einem Wirtshaus saß dieser Fremde und aß genüßlich sein Essen. Conny drückte einfach sein Gesicht in sein Essen und rief das er schlafen solle. Die erdrückte Person hustete, schnappte nach Luft, meckerte das Mädchen an... und schlief während des Meckerns ein. Conny wälzte sich vor Lachen auf den Boden. Als er wieder auf wachte stellte er sich vor. Er heißt Portogas D. Ace und will nach Nanohana, eine Stadt von Sandy Island. Beide gingen gemeinsam zu seinem Boot. Das hieß: Sie rannten, den sie haben das Essen nicht bezahlt. Dies war Connies drittes Abenteuer auf der eisigen Insel. Connys Abenteuer als Grenz-Agentin Auf Nanohana angekommen, wollte sie gemeinsam mit Ace auf seinen Bruder Ruffy warten. Ace war für Conny die coolste Person, die sie je gesehen hat und wollte unbedingt bei ihm bleiben. Sie folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt, während Ace von seinen Piratengeschichten, aber auch von Whitebeard erzählte. Sie wollte Whitebeards Bande unbedingt beitreten, um bei Ace zu bleiben und vorallem so ein cooles Tattoo zu bekommen. Der Pirat meinte nur, das sie schwache Mädchen niemals aufnehmen könnten und das ein Tattoo ihren bezaubernden Rücken schaden würde. Dennoch wollte Conny nun unbedingt Piratin werden und vergas ihr eigentliches Ziel nach Elban zu segeln. Nach ein paar Tagen gemeinsamer Reise hat Ace plötzlich Conny verloren, da sie einfach in irgendeinen Laden gegangen ist. Sie war sichtlich traurig als sie bemerkte das Ace verschwunden ist, aber war zuversichtig das sie ihn eines Tages wiedersehen würde. Trotzdem ging sie ihn lieber suchen. Ihre Suche wurde aber unterbrochen, als sie eine tanzende Männerrunde bemerkte. Neugierig wie sie ist, ging sie zu den merkwürdigen Personen. Es war eine Transe, die sich Mr. 2 Bon Curry nannte. Sie mischte sich einfach unter die Männer und tanzte ihren bekloppten Tanz fröhlich mit. Es dauerte eine Stunde bis bemerkt wurde das da plötzlich jemand neues mit tanzt. Da waren sie aber schon längst aus Nanohana raus. Mr. 2 war einfach begeistert von ihrem Aussehen, ihrer Eleganz und einfach wie sie war. Conny wurde einfach in seine Mannschaft aufgenommen und die Transe ist zu Tränen gerührt wegen der neuen Freundschaft. Allesamt gingen nach Rainbase, um sich etwas Entspannung vom Alltag zu gönnen. Vor dem Goldregen Kasino trat Mr.2 ausversehen auf eine Bananenschale, rutschte aus und knallte gegen die nächste Wand. Die Transe war K.O. und Conny lachte ihn aus und meinte er wurde gerade weggehauen. In dem Moment kam gerade Sir Crocodile, alias Mr. 0, aus dem Kasino, um Puppu in Nanohana zu eleminieren. Er sah die verängstigten Männer, seinen K.O. gegangenen Agenten und Conny, wie sie jubelnd und fäusteschwingend über Mr. 2 lacht. Das Krokodil sah sie gefährlich an und fragte ob sie ihn K.O. geschlagen hätte. Conny meinte nur, das er weggeschlagen wurde, was Mr. 0 fälschlicherweise als "ja" deutete. Er meinte, sie solle in seinem Kasino warten, da er ein spezielles Angebot für sie hat. Zudem meinte er zu Mr. 2s Männern das er eigentlich ein Termin im Spiders Cafe hätte und unverzüglich dort hin solle. Die Männer namen ihren verwundeten Boss mit und verschwanden zurück in die Wüste. Conny wartete im Goldregen Kasino auf das Krokodil. Miss Bloody Sunday war auch vor Ort und unterhielt sich mit dem merkwürdigen Mädchen. Die Agentin fand schnell heraus, das Conny keinerlei speziellen Fähigkeiten besitzt, wollte es dem Krokodil aber nicht sagen, da sie die ganzen Zufälle zu komisch findet.Nach wenigen Stunden kam der Mafia-Boss zurück und machte Conny das Angebot als Miss Thursday seiner Baroque-Firma beizutreten. Wenn sie in der Lage wäre ein Bananenkrokodil zu besiegen. Ohne Vorwarnung griff eines an und Conny konnte knapp ausweichen. Sie hat wieder unbewusst Haki eingesetzt und das Bananenkrokodil hörte voll und ganz auf das Mädchen. Sie dachte es sei nun ihr Haustier und tippte es an der Schnauze an und meinte es solle tot spielen. In dem Moment legte sich das Banankrokodil auf den Rücken und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Es sah so aus, als hätte Conny es mit einem Klaps besiegt. Crocodile war beeindruckt und so wurde Conny die Partnerin von Mister 11. Schon als Conny, Mr. 11 kennen lernte... Mochte sie ihn nicht. Er war ihr zu langweilig und zu alt. Mr.11 mochte sie auch nicht sonderlich. Schon auf ihrer ersten Mission wurden sie von Smoker angegriffen, was Connys Schuld war. Sie brüllte einfach seinen Agenten Namen und die Mission von Mr. 0 laut durch den Platz. Smoker und Tashigi hörten dies und verfolgten die beiden. Conny stellte seinem Partner einfach ein Bein. Dieser viel zu Boden und wurde von Smoker gefangen genommen. Tashigi und einige andere Marine Soldaten verfolgten daraufhin Conny weiter. Sie wurde schlussendlich von der Marine erwischt und gefangen genommen. Conny war machtlos und wurde von Tashigis Männern zum Marine Hauptquartier gebracht. Dies war Connies viertes Abenteuer als Grenz-Agentin. Connys Abenteuer bei der Hyäne Conny war nun eine Gefangene der Marine und sollte zum Marine Hauptquartier gebracht werden. Eigentlich sollte Mr. 11 mit genommen werden, doch dieser wurde von Mister Mellow getötet. Smoker und Tashigi blieben auf Sandy Island und somit war ein einfacher Fregattenkapitän die Ranghöchste Person auf dem Schiff. Da sie noch Lebensmittel brauchten, fuhren sie erst auf die Insel Jaya in Mock Town anlegten, um dort ihr Lager aufzufrischen. Jedoch hat der Fregattenkapitän die hohe Kriminalität der Stadt total vergessen und so gleich wurde das Marine Schiff von Bellamy angegriffen und vernichtend geschlagen. Bellamy wollte auch Conny töten, doch Cirkies fande sie zu süß und wollte sie mitnehmen. Conny hatte nichts dagegen und wurde so ganz schnell Mitglied von Bellamys Piratenbande. Doch sie fand Bellamy viel interesannter als Cirkies und blieb immer in seiner Nähe. Der Vize war zwar eifersüchtig, doch sagte dieser nichts, um nicht von seinem Käpt'n abgeschlachtet zu werden. Auch Bellamy bekamm langsam Interesse an dem merkwürdigen Mädchen. Conny bewunderte ihn nämlich, da er genauso ein Pirat war, wie Conny sich das immer vorgestellt hat. Sie war somit die einzige in der Mannschaft, die keine Angst vor dem Käpt'n hatte, sondern Bewunderung. Doch lange hielt die Bewunderung nicht... Da Bellamy es sich in Mock Town richtig gemütlich gemacht hat und von dort nicht weg wollte. Conny wollte aber weiter und ging eines Abends einfach fort. Doch weit kam sie nicht. Sie wurde sofort von Bellamy aufgehalten. "Conny! Entweder jagst du deinen sinnlosen Träumen und Abenteuern weiter hinterher und stribst jetzt sofort... Oder du bleibst weiter bei uns und hast Spaß mit der stärksten Bande der Welt!" -Bellamy zu Conny Conny wollte trotzdem gehen und wurde daraufhin von Bellamy angegriffen. Nach einem Schlag viel Conny zu Boden und blutete sogar an der Lippe. Als sie wieder aufstand war Bellamy mitten in seinem Spring Hopper und wollte dem Mädchen dem Gnadenstoß geben. Diese schlug wild um sich, um den Käpt'n zu besiegen... Was sie auch schaffte... Sie haute ihm ausversehen mitten zwischen die Beine, wodurch Bellamy seinen Schwung verlor und gegen die nächste Mauer knallte. Conny jubelte und wollte schon weiter... Doch wurde sie von Cirkies und den anderen aufgehalten und sprachen die Todesstrafe aus. Mit Steinen an den Füßen wurde Conny ins Meer versenkt. Dies war Connys fünftes Abenteuer bei der Hyäne. Connys Abenteuer mit Gott Conny sank immer tiefer ins Wasser und so langsam wurde ihr die Luft knapp. Zu allem Übel wurde sie auch noch von einem Seekönig gefressen. Dieser schwam mit gefüllten Magen glücklich umher, als dieser plötzlich von einem Knock-Up-Stream in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Der Seekönig viel ins weiße Meer einer Himmelsinsel. Jedoch versank dieser aufgrund seines Gewichtes und spuckte vor Schreck Conny wieder aus, die immernoch die Steine an den Füßen hat. Kurz vor ihren Fall ins weiße Meer, wurde sie von einem Pferd mit Flügeln gerettet. Dieser hatte aufgrund der Steine ganz schön zu flattern, doch schaffte er es Conny sicher auf Land zu bringen. Ein alter Mann mit einer Lanze zerstörte ihre Fesseln und nannte sie die ganze Zeit "Blaumeerer". Der Opa gab Conny eine Trillerpfeife und sprang auf sein merkwürdiges Pferd. Er hieße Gan Fort und sein Begleiter Pierre. Zudem warnte er sie, das sie sich vom Upper Yard fernhalten solle und flog sofort auf und davon. Conny wusste nicht, was dieses "Upper Yard" war und machte sich erstmal zu dem einzigen Ort Skypias, wo Bäume wuchsen. Sie wusste allerdings nicht, das dies der Upper Yard ist. Conny hatte Hunger und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas essbaren. Jedoch wurde ihre Suche von Kampfgeräuschen unterbrochen und sie machte sich dorthin auf den Weg. Ein maskierter Mann mit einer Bazooka und ein Mann in einem lila Outfit und merkwürdiger Frisur kämpften gegeneinander. Der merkwürdige Mann nannte den Maskierten Viper. Viper schoß auf seinen Feind, welcher jedoch leicht ausweichen konnte. Stattdessen konnte Conny gerade noch so der fliegenden Kugel ausweichen. Die beiden Streithähne beendeten kurz ihren Kampf und schauten zu dem Mädchen. Der große Mann wunderte sich, das sein Mantora nicht bei ihr wirkte. Er packte Conny einfach und meinte zu Viper das es Spaß gemacht hätte. Kurz danach verschwand er mit dem Mädchen. Der Mann im lila Outift brachte Conny zum Gotteshaus und bat mit Enel zu reden. Wie sich herausstellte hieß der Mann Gedatsu und dieser meinte das Conny die Ehre hätte "Gott" zu treffen. Sofort war sie total aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten diesen Gott zu treffen. Gedatsu brachte sie zu Enel und bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, rannte Conny quietschend auf den Gott zu. Alle dachten, das sie sofort getötet werden würde, jedoch fand Enel sie zu amüsant und furchtlos. Gedatsu erklärte das sein Mantora bei dem Mädchen nicht funktioniere. Auch Enel bekam dies mit. Zwar wusste er nicht warum, doch irgendwie mochte er das kleine Energiebündel. Er fragte sie, ob sie Lust hätte, mit nach "Fairy Vearth" zu kommen. Conny wusste nicht wovon der Ohrläppchenmann sprach, doch sagte einfach zu. Conny blieb einige Tage bei Enel und hat alles gemacht, was dieser wollte. Auch wurde ihr nicht langweilig und dachte das sie für immer an Gottes Seite bleiben könnte. Eines Tages brachte Aum Enel eine merkwürdige Frucht, die er gefunden hatte. Eine Teufelsfrucht. Enel war begeistert und nahm die Frucht an sich. Er meinte, das alle vier Priester her kommen sollen und gegeneinander kämpfen sollten. Der Gewinner sollte die Frucht verspeisen, um somit noch stärker zu werden. Nach kurzer Zeit erschienen auch Gedatsu, Satori und Shura. Enel, Conny, Holy und die Gotteskrieger schauten beim Kampf der vier Priester zu. Conny war der Kampf aber zu langweilig und schlich sich zu der herzförmigen Teufelsfrucht. Da Enels Mantora nicht bei ihr funktionierte und er so auf den Kampf fixiert war, bemerkte er nicht das der Blaumeerer fehlte. Jedoch Holy bekam dies mit und folgte ihr. Gerade als Conny die Frucht greifen wollte, griff Holy sie an. Jedoch unterlag sie schnell ihren Haki, welches sie unbewusst eingesetzt hatte. Sie aß die Frucht und wurde von einem Gotteskrieger gesehen. Dieser schlug sofort Alarm. Enel war nicht sehr begeistert von Connies Tat und befahl den Priestern sie zu schnappen. Jedoch haben sich alle vier selbst K.O. geschlagen. Conny bemerkte, das sie Mist gebaut hatte und machte sich auf und davon. Enel verwandelte sich in einen Blitz und hatte sie schnell eingeholt. Er sah sie mit kalten Augen an und wollte sie schocken. Jedoch hat Conny ihn weggeschubst. Enel viel zu Boden und stand verwirrt auf. Er schaute zu dem weglaufenden Mädchen und überlegte, warum sie ihn berühren konnte. Auch hat jetzt hat Connie unbewusst Haki eingesetzt, der Grund, warum auch das Mantora nicht funktioniert. Enel wollte sie wieder verfolgen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Conny blies in die Trillerpfeife, die ihr Gan Fort geschenkt hatte. Enel hat sie wieder eingeholt und wollte sie fertig machen. Plötzlich fing seine weiße Mütze an, ihn zu beleidigen und rutschte über seine Augen. Dies war der erste Einsatz von Connies Teufelskraft. Enel warf seine Mütze zu Boden und schaute diese schockiert an. Die Mütze hörte nicht auf ihn zu beleidigen und wurde kurzerhand von seinem Besitzer mit einem Blitz verbrannt. Enel hatte große Angst, da er sich das nicht erklären konnte und suchte Conny. Diese wurde von Gan Fort gerettet und flog mit diesem davon. Enel beruhigte sich und wollte hinterher. Jedoch fingen seine Trommeln an mit ihm zu reden und knallten so laut, das Enel die Nerven verlor und Gan Fort und Conny nicht mehr einholen konnte. Der Opa hatte sich schon Sorgen um den Blaumeerer gemacht und brachte sie sicher zu den Himmelsinseln zurück. Er nahm ihre Trillerpfeife wieder an sich und begleitete sie zum Ausgang. Er kaufte Conny ein kleines Boot und brachte sie zu Clouds End, wo sie wieder ins Blaumeer runter konnte. Sie verabschiedete sich vom Ex-Gott und seinem treuen Ross und viel schließlich samt Boot von den Wolken. Man hörte sie nur noch kurz schreien, was allerdings kurz danach zu Gelächter überging. Dies war Connies sechstes Abenteuer mit Gott. Connys Abenteuer auf der Insel des Wassers Conny viel immer tiefer als plötlich ein Ballon-Oktupus erschien und das Boot sanft nach unten gleiten lies. Jedoch verlies ihn nach einiger Zeit die Kraft und Conny fiel wieder runter. Bevor sie in die Stadt krachte, wurde sie von einem Mann mit eckiger Nase gerettet. Das Boot zerschellte und Conny fand sich in den Armen des Fremden. Er lies sie zu Boden und fragte warum sie von so weit oben herabgefallen wäre. Alice erzählte ihm schnell alles bis ins kleinste Deteil, sodass der Fremde sie unterbrechen musste. Er heißt Ecki und erzählte ihr das sie in Water Seven sei. Sie sollte umgehend zu Herrn Eisberg gehen und ihm ihre Geschichte erzählen. Ecki erklärte ihr den Weg und Conny lief los. Jedoch hatte sie sich sofort verlaufen und stand plötzlich vor dem "Franky House". Sie ging einfach rein, um nach dem Weg zu fragen. Die Franky Family war verwundert, das jemand freiwillig in ihr Haus kommt. Obwohl die Square Sisters nicht unbedingt wollten, wurde Conny dank Frankies gastfreundschaft zum Essen eingeladen. Sie blieb einen Tag im Franky House und freundete sich schnell mit dem Boss an. Sie war begeistert, das er ein Cyborg ist und er war von ihrer Teufelskraft beeindruckt. Conny erzählte dem Boss ihre ganze Geschichte und er fand das sprechende Rentier am witzigsten. Das Mädchen bat die Franky Family sie zu Herrn Eisberg zu bringen, jedoch lehnten diese ab. Sie mögen alle Herrn Eisberg nicht und würden nie freiwillig zu ihm gehen. Sie erzählte, das sie ein Schiff bräuchte, um weiter zu reisen. Franky lies seine neue Freundin nicht im Stich und war bereit für sie ein kleines Schiff zu bauen. Außerdem gab er ihr Geld, womit sie sich schonmal Proviant kaufen sollte. Conny war so gerührt von ihm und gab ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Cyborg errötete und machte sich sofort los das Schiff zu bauen. Conny ging gemeinsam mit Zanbai Proviant einkaufen. Jedoch schleppte sie den armen Kerl durch verschiedene Klamotten- und Schmuckläden. In einer Gasse enteckten beide schließlich einen versteckten Laden für Okkulte Dinge. Zanbai war nicht wohl bei der Sache, doch Conny musste da unbedingt rein. Eine ältere Zigeuner Frau zeigte den beiden den Laden und Conny fand das ganze Zeug einfach nur öde. Sie spielte mit ihrer Teufelskraft rum und erweckte die ganzen Artikel zu Leben. Sowohl Zanbai, als auch die Zigeunerin empfanden dies als sehr gruslig und versteckten sich. Plötzlich sprach eine kleine Puppe Conny an. Ihr Name war Chuck und er wollte gerne für immer bei ihr bleiben. Das Mädchen sagte sofort ja und steckte ihn etwas brutal in ihren Rucksack. Zanbai sollte bezahlen, jedoch konnten sie Chuck kostenlos mitnehmen, wenn sie endlich den Laden verlassen würden. So langsam wurde es Abend und schlussendlich haben die beiden auch Proviant gekauft. Auch Franky war so gut wie fertig und sie feierten noch gemeinsam im Franky House. Während der Feier erzählte Chuck von einer schwimmenden Horrorinsel. Er würde dort gerne vorbeischauen wollen und Conny war auch dafür. Allerdings waren die anderen dagegen. Sie versuchten ihr die Insel auszureden, doch Conny wollte sich ins Abenteuer stürzen. Schon am nächsten Tag hieß es Abschied nehmen. Die Trennung viel dem Powermädchen und dem Cyborg schwer. Conny wollte unbedingt das Franky mitkommt, doch meinte dieser das ihm nichts von der Insel und seiner Familie losreißen könnte. Doch würde er sofort mit allen da sein, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten sollte. Unter Tränen verließen sich die neuen Freunde in der Hoffnung sich eines Tages wieder zu sehen. Doch Conny war nun nicht mehr alleine. Ihr neuer Freund Chuck folgt ihr nun auf Schritt und Tritt, Dies war Connies siebtes Abenteuer auf der Insel des Wassers.